fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Warstock Cache and Carry
'Warstock Cache and Carry '''is a vehicle sales business in ''Grand Theft Auto V. Overview Vehicles Descriptions *"Whether you're a private security company, paramilitary force, rebel militia, hot housewife, radical insurgent, unhinged lottery winner, over-zealous neighborhood watch group, or just a military hobbyist with a worrying amount of disposable income, we've got you covered." *"Classic American automobile meets Monster Truck meet the Marshall. Select from 25 available livery and flag combinations." *"Monster trucking it's amazing what drunken rednecks will call a sport. Raise your game in the Los Santos road rage wars with the Liberator." *"Is it an SUV? Is it a Muscle Car? Is it serious military hardware for the oligarch market? It's all of the above with six wheels and a bulletproof shell (if you pay for the extras). No dictator or business leader should be seen without it." *"60 tons of fun. A heavily-armored battle tank with a 1,500hp turbine and a 120mm cannon, the Rhino delivers a hell of a lot of bang for your buck. Much like its namesake, the Rhino is slow on the turn, surprisingly fast on the charge, and generally terrifying to anyone in the vicinity. One of the few vehicles still manufactured in America. Great for doomsday preppers." *"Hope you've got a big garbage. A 6-wheel army personnel truck with reinforced frame and suspension, the Barracks is ideal for transporting armed troops and car-pooling obese American kids. Built by the US in the 1980s, sold to Iraq in the 1990s, captured from the Iraqis by Americans in the 2000s, the Barracks has a complex bloodline that took us days to get off the seats." *"It's the flying bus you always dreamed of! The Cargobob is a twin-engine, tandem-rotor tactical transport helicopter that you'll recognize from the melodramatic airlift scene of every war film ever made. Maximum airspeed of 200 mph with a normal cruise speed of 150 mph, depending on how many pounds of cocaine or prisoners of wars you have in the back." *"The Buzzard is a light, compact helicopter for military or millionaire use. With a 5-bladed main rotor and a top speed of 175mph, it's widely considered to be the best performing helicopter in it's class. These hardly ever drop out of the sky like a stone. Helicopters are one of the safest ways to travel." *"The Crusader is a military-grade SUV popular with US armed forces in the Middle East and lesbians in the Pacific North West. Perfect for navigating hostile terrain like bombed-out villages and vegan craft fairs. It's four-cylinder diesel engine comes nowhere near to meeting US emission standards, but we're guessing that carbon footprint isn't top of your priority list." *"If you're not an airport, we're not entirely sure why you'd want to buy an airport bus online. But this is America, and you can. So here it is." *"A cross-country family vacation in an RV is an American rite of passage. Grab your spouse and the kids, and hit the road today in the Zirconium Journey. It will bring you all closer together, in a really dysfunctional, claustrophobic way. You won't end up despising each other, honest." *"Is there a more iconic image than a Dashound coach broken down at the side of the road in some armpit of the Midwest? Own a true slice of Americana, then put in a stripper pole and turn into a party bus." *"Stand out from the pack with your very own Los Santos Transit bus! Great for playing tricks on lines of people at bus stops." *"The classic commercial delivery truck. Inconspicuous, secure, reliable. What happens in the back, stays in the back." *"Instead of being stuck behind one of these on a narrow road, why not be the one causing the traffic jam instead? Move everything from furniture to laboratory equipment or keep it empty and just enjoy the ride." *"Live the dream with your very own shuttle bus! This is so uncool, hipsters have started driving them ironically. Perfect for transporting groups of senior citizens to retirement homes or fat tourists to all-inclusive hotels." *"Can't decide whether to be a bus driver or a prison guard? Well, now you can do both. All the futility of repeatedly driving the same route in one of the most cumbersome vehicles ever designed, with the authority to increase prison sentences with very little accountability." *"There's something about driving a vehicle with wheels that are bigger than you. The HVY Dumper doesn't let traffic get in its way, and sports a box-bed with an 80-ton capacity. That's a whole lot of migrant workers." *"These British jets have been decommissioned for twenty years, but who cares when you've got vertical take-off capabilities and rockets up the wazoo. The billionaire action movie enthusiast's toy of choice." *"Instantly recognizable to any connoisseur of military-themed action movies, the Valkyrie has more Vinewood credits to its name than Jack Howitzer. One of the few survivors of the 1960s war effort that the American government is still willing to invest in." *"The gunship your dad thought he'd been running from in World War III. Like a Russian politician, it refuses to give up no matter how old it gets or how many people campaign for its decommissioning, and it's at its best setting its enemies on fire." *"Ironically named light armored personnel vehicle. Perfect for crushing small rebellions in a dictatorship or wiping out peaceful protests in an alleged democracy." *"Ironically named light armored personnel vehicle. Perfect for crushing small rebellions in a dictatorship or wiping out peaceful protests in an alleged democracy. This model is fitted with a turret cannon." *"Just when you thought pickup trucks couldn't get anymore hillbilly, someone put a big ol' gun on the back of one. Celebrate your right to bear arms and your right to guzzle gas at exactly the same time." Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Organizations Category:Business Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Males Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Humans